


Kiss You Tonight 之一 【Smoky/Jesse】

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 一天，Smoky救了一隻小豹子，故事就這麼開始了......





	Kiss You Tonight 之一 【Smoky/Jesse】

1.

　　那是下雨的夜晚，無名街本就是潮濕的地方，總是漫步塵沙的灰暗，如今因為雨水更顯得泥濘不堪，不過居住在此的居民早已習慣，安安靜靜的待在建築物，偶爾小聲的竊竊私語，關心他們守護神的身體。

　　他們不怕下雨，再不堪的地方他們都待過、居住過，他們唯一害怕的，就是他們的守護神咳一聲，哪怕只是清嗓子般的模式，他們也會緊張的不知所措，唯有身處無名街，才能體會到那位的溫柔。

　　 他們期望著那位會在平靜的雨天好好休息。

　　天不從人願，紅色身影落在Smoky房門口，敲了一聲便直接進去，「Smoky，有一群人跑來了，似乎在追什麼東西。」

　　本是乖乖躺在床上看書的男人抬起眼眸，「我知道了。」放下書，起身拿起外套套上就往外走，紅髮男孩連忙緊跟在身後，不忘關心對方的身體。

　　「身體還好嗎？如果有不舒服的話還是去找醫生吧。」

　　「我沒事的。」頭也不回的安撫。

　　「Smoky每次都這樣說，結果哪一次沒事過了？」P也就是紅髮的男孩氣鼓鼓開口，打定主意晚一些聯合Takeshi和Lala一起把人架去醫院。

2.

　　泥水踐踏在腳上Jesse沒去理會。

　　眼角餘光看向後方，不意外那些人還不死心的跟著，這樣的局面讓Jesse決定回去要好好照顧一下委託人，敵方人數和情報不符是怎麼一回事？他身手確實比Ice好很多，不代表他可以徒手接子彈。

　　Jesse閃身進入一個通道，抬頭就看見Rude Boys的旗幟，這讓他挑挑眉頭，沒想到自己竟然跑到了別人的勢力範圍。

　　不等他細想下去，身後傳來他人的怒吼聲伴隨槍聲響起。

　　「嘛……這麼纏人是會交不到女朋友的。」伸伸懶腰活動筋骨，Jesse笑得就像是見到獵物的猛獸，彷彿剛才逃命奔波都是錯覺。

　　「把東西交出來！」來者持槍吼著。 

　　Jesse沒把對方的怒氣看在眼中，打量一下人數，藉著無名街複雜的地形，他應該可以全身而退。

3.

　　槍聲？

　　沒想到會聽到槍聲，Smoky伸手擋在P面前，「我去看看。」

　　「Smoky，我也去。」Takeshi試圖向前依舊被他們的首領攔下。

　　「沒事，我去看看而已。」接著不等他們反應，率先移動，靈巧的穿梭在各種障礙物中，讓P嘆為觀止，不管幾次，都覺得Smoky真的太厲害了。

　　「現在不是佩服的時候，還不快跟上。」Takeshi拍了P的後腦，連忙跟著Smoky的步伐前進，然而等他到了目的地後，只看見他們的首領懷抱一隻全身染血的動物走向他們。

　　「回去吧。」

　　「Smoky，這是？」P上前好奇的看著對方懷裡的動物，雖然被紅色染上，他依舊可以看到這隻小動物的毛髮紋路，是豹紋啊。

　　「貓？」Takeshi也跟著研究起來，「但是外型又不太像是貓啊，難道真的是豹？」

　　Smoky好笑的看著自家孩子苦惱思考的模樣，「是頭小豹子。」感受一下懷中份量，不輕但個頭就是小，大概還在發育中吧。思考中，卻感受到有溼熱的溫度從衣服傳來。

　　「哇啊！Smoky衣服都髒了！」P注意到首領衣服上暈開的紅，連忙想接過豹子卻被Smoky躲過。

　　「沒事，我抱著也好，省的你們衣服也髒了。」語落，Smoky率先邁開步伐，抱著一隻不輕的小豹子，男人移動速度多少受到影響，讓邊上關切注意的Takeshi和P是心驚膽跳的。

4\. 

　　Jesse醒來時感覺全身都在痛彷彿骨頭被拆開重組，他睜開眼感覺到視野不對，警惕的站起身，下一秒卻跌回一團軟墊中 。

　　他這才注意到自己身體的不對勁，毛茸茸？四隻腳？身後還有尾巴在甩動，難道他變成他們費力偷出來的美洲豹？

　　這時Jesse想起昏迷前聽到的奇怪聲音，『謝謝你救我出來，這是一個謝禮，希望你能幸福。』

　　幸福就是變成美洲豹嗎？搞不懂吶。

　　嘛，反正現在外面風聲不好，不如等到風頭過了再回去，他可是討厭麻煩的人啊。這邊有人照顧就將究一下吧，至少遇到不錯的人。

　　身上傷口被仔細包紥，怕他冷還準備棉被，這種待遇是把他當人看？有趣。

　　似乎體內還有麻藥的關係，Jesse又陷入沉睡。

　　等他再次清醒後，面前多了一道身影。

　　脫去外套露出盈弱的身子，瘦到皮包骨，皮膚是病態的蒼白，即便沒有見過對方，Jesse也知道他是誰，Rude Boys的首領Smoky。

　　沒想到會被Smoky撿到，Jesse細想也是，這裡可是無名街吶。

　　就見男孩對他伸手似乎要撫摸他腦袋，就算變成美洲豹，Jesse也不會任人拿捏，爪子一劃在男孩手背留下幾道見血的傷口。

　　Smoky縮了縮手卻還是堅持要觸碰豹子的腦袋，「別怕，不會有人傷害你。」

　　Jesse見男孩不退縮，張口就要給他一個教訓，想必豹子尖銳的牙齒可以給他上一課，不過Jesse忘記自己的個頭，目前如同小奶貓一樣的身體，除了爪子外，牙齒根本派不上用場。

　　Smoky見此面無表情的臉勾起微笑，伸手給小豹子咬，用指尖摩擦他的牙齒，「以後我們就是家人了，會沒事的。」

　　家……人？

　　陌生的詞彙讓Jesse忘記要攻擊，一雙眼眸帶著探究雖然只有一瞬間， Smoky也注意到，沒有言語溫柔撫摸著小豹子。

　　Jesse不是不想掙扎不過動物的本性讓他捨不得離開這雙溫暖的手。

5.

　　少掉麻藥的支撐，Jesse很難入睡，以前不是沒有受過槍傷，都可以硬挺過去，這次偏偏因為變成豹子反而無法忍耐，是連呼吸都會感到疼痛。

　　示弱不是他的作風，什麼疼痛不是牙一咬就可以過去的？他從來沒想到自己會因為外在因素變得嬌弱！

　　他嘗試放鬆身體、放空腦袋，或許可以減少對痛楚的注意，卻沒發現成為豹子的自己此時正發出嗚咽聲，是動物反應身體不舒服的模式。

　　所以當他感受到有人輕輕將他抱入懷中時，是多麼訝異。

　　抬眼一看，又是Smoky，這人似乎都沒離開過，密切注意他的身體，男孩小心翼翼的環抱它，就像是在抱一個小嬰兒，用極為輕柔的力道撫摸他的背脊，如同在安撫他。

　　而豹子的獸性影響，他還真吃這一套。

　　疼痛彷彿隨著男孩一下又一下的拍撫漸漸遠離他，睡意湧上，他就在男孩懷中睡去，十分沒防備。

6.

　　Takeshi現在很想做一件事情，就是把眼前這隻幼豹宰了！就算是瀕臨絕種的動物他也不管！

　　雖然知道自己這種想法很幼稚，但是看到Smoky為了替小豹子換藥，手上多了一堆新抓痕就很心疼，偏偏這隻討厭的豹子在Smoky手中勉強可以維持安靜，如果讓其他人接手，

　　這小畜生根本不會在乎傷口，到處亂竄想逃跑。

　　搞得他們雞飛狗跳的。

　　更讓人生氣的是，Smoky對小豹子寵溺過頭了！明明都被抓傷，卻還是溫言溫語的，真是讓人羨慕、忌妒！

　　用P的話來說就是：Takeshi，你戀母情節更加嚴重了。

　　當然，用戀父情節來說也行，畢竟Smoky就是這群孩子的父母啊。

7.

　　經過幾天的傷勢處理，Smoky也抓到竅門，尤其發現小豹子待在他懷中就會十分安分，這讓他鬆了一口氣。

　　小孩子活潑好動是好，但是連傷口都沒癒合就開始亂動，那是找死。

　　Jesse又不是一般的豹子，怎麼可能不了解自己身體該如何修養？他並不是真的喜歡男孩懷中，而是控制不了獸性本能會尋找安全的地方待著，獸性的認知就是在無名街內唯有Smoky的懷中是最安心的。

　　這也是理所當然，Smoky在怎麼說也是Rude Boys的首領，無名街的守護神啊。

　　Jesse雖然感到彆扭，卻也不想浪費心力去掙扎，把傷養好才是最實際的，如果能找到恢復的方式會更好。

8.

兩個禮拜過去，Jesse在Smoky細心照料下，傷勢很快就好轉，雖然找不到變回人的方式，但也不想在他人的地盤打轉，Jesse打算先回別墅讓某隻兔子上網找答案。

　　可惜，每當Jesse想要偷偷離開，都會被Rude的成員逮住，往他們首領房間送，這時Jesse才領會到無情街道亡靈的厲害。

　　無名街複雜地形在他們看來根本不受影響，行動起來反而對他們有利，藉著地形做出許多特別的動作也只有無名街的人辦的到，造成他要逃跑反而總是在意想不到的地方被攔住。

　　「Smoky，J又逃跑了！」P有些吃力的抱著長大許多的豹子來到Smoky面前，至於J這個名字是Smoky在思考時發現豹子用爪子劃出的痕跡很像字母便如此叫喚了。

　　而J這個字當然是Jesse故意寫出來的，他才不要被取一些沒品味的名字。

　　「小孩子總是好動，過一陣子就會好的。」Smoky朝他們微笑，伸出手對Jesse招了招，後者人性和獸性在腦袋中幹了一場大架，最終依舊是獸性獲勝上前蹭著Smoky的手，幸好沒有伸舌像狗一樣，不然Jesse大概會找個地方撞死！

　　「欸？哥哥怎麼知道？」Lala上前想撫摸Jesse腦袋立刻被後者躲掉，對他來說不能拒絕Smoky的觸碰已經很火大了，再來隨便一個什麼人碰是找死嗎？

　　Smoky笑而不答，為了給這幾個孩子留面子，以前他們動起來是比J還野的。

　　他摸摸Jesse下顎，雖然不像貓咪會發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，但眼睛瞇起來，可見這樣摸還是挺舒服。

　　被男孩帶著回房，Jesse不客氣爬上男孩的床，對方總是一臉包容，甚至連眼睛都笑彎像月牙。

　　好吧，至少很賞心悅目不是嗎？

9.

　　Smoky發現自從帶回J，他們粘在一起的時間很多，睡覺、吃飯甚至是巡視街道也會跟在身邊，很奇特。

　　畢竟沒有養過動物，什麼都很新奇。不過他還是注意到，J聰明過頭了，彷彿聽得懂人話，照顧起來比照顧那些孩子還容易。

　　但他沒有深究。

　　Smoky習慣性背靠床頭看書，看見J不客氣的霸佔他的床，也只是笑了笑，拉過椅子挨著床放，坐在上頭看起書，看著看著卻感覺到一手被一個毛茸茸的東西纏繞住。

　　Smoky拿開書一看，頓時哭笑不得，原來是J的尾巴，而尾巴的主人此時睡得正香，連柔軟的肚子都露出來，他記得當動物這麼睡的時候是因為對環境感到安心，這樣挺好的，大概表示J願意接受他們了吧？

10.

　　Jesse醒來時發現有一隻手放在他的肚子上，這認知讓他意外，沒有想到自己會熟睡到這種地步。

　　他翻身躲過肚子上手，回頭一看就見把手枕在腦袋下當枕頭睡覺的男孩。

　　因為他突然離開惹的對方再次伸手將他拉入懷中，或許因為身上有絨毛覆蓋他並不覺得冷，反而是男孩的體溫低到一種極致，他不再掙扎，任由男孩抱著，就當作是對方照顧他的謝禮吧。

　　呵，他居然還知道要報答？

　　大概……是因為男孩說出家人這個詞彙吧。

　　對他來說，Mighty的人是兄弟也是夥伴卻絕對不會是家人，家人這字眼太過親密，而他對種親密不能理解，所以就更不可能讓他人涉足這道不清說不明的感情。

　　可惜在Jesse沒注意的時候，Smoky早已踏入，就在他對著他說：我們是家人時，Jesse早就被男人勾出來溫柔的大網包覆，等他意識過來時，或許也不想離開了。

　　這都是後話，眼下Jesse只是將小腦袋窩在Smoky懷中，尾巴勾起薄毯將他們蓋住，不要問為什麼他可以輕鬆使用尾巴，這是商業機密。

11.

　　自從那一天過去，Smoky發現J更願意親近自己，以前雖然也是粘在一起卻總覺得中間有隔閡，現在那無形的隔閡消失了，粘在他身上耍賴不起，會用鼻頭蹭著他的鼻尖，越發親密的接觸越讓Smoky每日的笑容變多了。

　　Smoky這些改變Lala他們都看在眼裡，紛紛感激起J，就算J佔據他們兄長他們也不會吃醋了，要知道Smoky已經有一陣子沒有病發了，這是多麼美好的消息啊！

　　只要Smoky身體好轉，他們絕對不會阻攔J粘著Smoky的！

　　他們甚至還拿吃得東西去討好J，但要想無名街能拿出來的東西能有多好？無外乎是麵包或是罐頭，若要一頓熱食也不是不可能，但這都被Smoky分下去給其他家人了，不會輪到他們享用。

　　所以當J用屁股對著他們，他們也氣不起來。

　　只能說，J真挑食！

12.

　　如今，Jesse已經很習慣晚上陪同男孩一起睡覺，他不怕冷但Smoky會，Jesse的存在就像是一個小火爐，每天溫暖著Smoky。

　　那天晚上卻發生了一個意外。

　　Jesse睡夢中感覺到身後似乎被什麼東西抵著，在靠近尾巴的地方，而他身後除了Smoky外沒有別人，好奇心驅使下甩動尾巴，哪裡想到換來男孩的悶哼聲，抱緊他的力道加重許多。

　　不過這一甩，Jesse也知道發生什麼事情了，抵著他的東西竟然是Smoky的小兄弟，這個認知讓他非常驚訝，畢竟跟男孩相處一段時間，這人都過著清心寡慾的生活，連自己舒緩都沒幹過啊。

　　他突然想知道這時的男孩會是什麼表情，便猛力轉身，中途蹭到Smoky下身更是讓男孩發出困擾的呻吟，青澀的反應加上眼眸泛起的淚水，Jesse敢篤定男孩肯定沒經歷過情事。

　　尾巴有些惡意在下身晃動，果然逼得男孩緊抱住他，發出撒嬌一般的呢喃，「別玩，睡覺！」

　　Jesse也見好就收，再深入下去就有點超過界線了，但他不能否認，這樣的男孩……挺可愛的。

13.

　　Jesse不是沒見過血，揍人關節染上的紅、自己身上留下的紅抑或是殺人雙手染上的紅，他都可以平靜對待，心早就冷若冰川，可當看到那一抹紅出自Smoky的嘴角，沈寂起來的心開始活動。

　　劇烈跳動，代表他還是活著的。

　　卻也因為那怵目驚心的紅讓心臟迅速跳到胸口泛疼的程度。

　　他知道Smoky身體不好，光是一臉病態的模樣沒瞎都看的出來，但是他沒想到會是這種劇烈活動就會咳到傷身的程度。

　　一瞬間，他眼眸閃過殺意。

　　冷冷盯著這些來無名街找碴的小混混，如果他身體恢復，眼前幾十個人根本不夠他熱身，可惜卻被困在豹子的身體裡面，竟然還處處受到別人的威脅？！這是什麼天大的笑話？！

　　怒火煎熬的他的心，看著Smoky隨時都會昏倒的身軀更是不爽，這人根本不用受這麼大的傷，卻為了保護他，不只身上挨了好幾下，連病都被逼到發作，這樣虛弱的人又會有什麼戰力？

　　其他Rude的人被惡意分散，想要趕過來也不是一時半會兒可以的，更是火大。

　　Jesse到現在都沒有發現，自己的情緒竟然隨著Smoky的安全起伏。

　　「J，快走。」就算自己身陷危機中，Smoky永遠都會先關心家人的安危，「我沒事的，你先走。」

　　走個頭！

　　繞到Smoky身前，一副就是要護住他的模樣讓前者動容，不顧身處重圍，彎身撫摸豹子的腦袋，下一秒卻又咳了數聲，血都染上豹子的皮毛，他苦笑，「回去幫你好好清理一下吧。」

　　語落，男人站起身，銳利的眼眸盯著在場混混，也不發話，直接上前跟他們戰起來，強撐著身子在人群中穿梭，勉強打倒一兩名，身上卻又挨了不少下，腿一軟是半跪在地上。

　　如此危機的情狀，眼見棍子要往腦在上招呼，耳邊Takeshi的呼喊，就在這電光石火的瞬間，一個身影站到了他前方一腳踹開拿棍的敵人。

14.

　　Takeshi看著眼前景象，落地點一時之間抓錯差點就要跌落三層樓的高度，幸好P在他身後手快的抓住他才免去一場災難。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　P順著Takeshi的視線看去，剛好看到J消失的身影，以及出現在原地的青年，一頭金髮、身穿豹紋外套、露出腳踝的牛仔褲以及隨意套著的鞋子，這人他們見過，是Mighty Warriors的Jesse，這個危險人物怎麼會在這裡？！

　　不等他們細想下去，就看見Jesse動了。

　　穿梭在人群中的身影就像是撲向獵物的猛獸，抬腳踹開打算襲擊Smoky的人，接著幾個踢腿踹翻離Smoky最近的小混混，Jesse彎身就將Smoky橫抱起，或許是因為開頭的幾腳震懾他們，竟然沒有小混混敢上前阻礙他的道路。

　　「你是……J……？」Smoky被迫靠在男人懷中，先前的打鬥已經消耗他碩果僅存的力氣，現在根本無法掙扎，只能吃力抬頭看著Jesse。

　　Jesse沒有回話，找了一塊乾淨的空地放下Smoky，就算對方穿著外套也不能讓Jesse感到安心，他脫去外套蓋在男人身上，本來只是伸手整理對方凌亂的髮絲，卻在鬼使神差下低頭親吻Smoky的額際。

　　「你！！」在Smoky身邊落下，看到這一目的Takeshi氣得想殺人，他們萬萬沒想到J會是這個Jesse，若是知道他們說什麼也不會讓這危險的男人靠近Smoky，如果不是被P他們拉住，他真想上前跟Jesse拼命。

　　「看好他。」淡淡睨了一眼Takeshi，Jesse轉向還站在原地不知逃跑的小混混，不管他們屬於哪個組織，今天過後都沒有存在的必要了。

15.

　　J就是Jesse的消息，之後在無名街炸開來，至少親近Smoky的人都知道真相，他們雖然疑惑為什麼一個大活人會變成動物，但是一想到那個危險的男人日日夜夜伴隨他們首領就是一陣後怕。

　　如果這一個多月Jesse想對Smoky做什麼，怕是已經得逞了。

　　幸好，那一天Jesse揍趴了所有小混混後就離開，竟然連外套都不要回。

　　Takeshi不只一次想把那件豹紋外套燒掉，卻都被Smoky阻止，如今正洗乾淨掛在Smoky的房間，就算知曉Jesse的身份，後者卻也不在乎，唯有在夜闌人靜的夜晚會對著外套輕輕嘆息。

　　以前從來沒有發現他的臥房很大，如今不過是J走了，他卻感到冷清，小小的床感覺也大上不少，一到晚上只會感覺冰冷，冷到心都開始發顫，睡不好更睡不著，Smoky起身來到掛起的外套面前。

　　先是伸手撫平外套的皺摺，但一摸上毛皮的柔軟觸感又捨不得鬆手，雖然對不起外套的主人，Smoky還是拿下外套躺回床上，將外套放置在身邊，或許是因為錯覺，似乎溫度升溫不少，連睡意都湧上了。

　　終於緩緩睡去。

　　然而這也造成Lala每次叫醒兄長時都可以發現那件醒目的豹紋外套披在男人身上或是抱在懷中。


End file.
